


Cats: The Avengers Comedy

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: #Logan is a wolverine, #Loki has weird magic I guess, #Meow, #Natasha secretly is a great cat sitter, #Peter is the only person Logan likes, #Steve is also a Cat, #Tony is a Cat, #literally, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Pepper did not expect to come home too was a very annoyed Natasha, a very worried Clint, a very angry Bruce, a missing Thor, a violent wolverine cuddling with Peter Parker, and two cats that look suspiciously like Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats: The Avengers Comedy

"So you're telling me, dear god, that Loki used some voodoo magic that turned my boyfriend and Captian America into _cats_?" Pepper wanted to throw something. 

"And Logan is a wolverine. Literally." Clint added, his voice wavering from the roof. Pepper wasn't sure where the hell Barton was hiding, but when he came out she was sending Natasha on his ass. 

"And? Where are they?" Pepper asked, tapping her foot and crossing her arms. Frankly, she was annoyed. No, she was _livid_. 

When she'd agreed to date Tony Stark, Pepper had known she'd be in for some wild misadventures, _especially_ know that her boyfriend was openly known as Iron Man. But  _this_? This was just ridiculous. 

Pepper couldn't even believe she was mentally preparing herself to yell at a fucking _cat_ , of all things. It only _barely_ helped that this cat so happened to be her clearly-irresponsible boyfriend. 

Clint didn't answer. She angerily walked to Tony's lab, ordering Jarvis to open the _god damn doors_ so she could assess the situation. Jarvis didn't bother asking for the code to get in. In fact, Pepper was almost sure that Jarvis sounded _amused_ , of all things. 

When Pepper finds herself face to face with a _growling wolverine_ as soon as she enters the room, she really can't help but feel rage boiling in her veins. 

" _Logan, I swear,_ " Pepper stared hard into the mans-animals-brown eyes. Logan cocked his head, obviously unable to speak. He leaned forward, and to Pepper's disgust, licked her nose. 

Logan hopped down from the desk he was standing on and wandered back towards the boy sitting in Tony's lab chair. 

" _Peter_?" Pepper threw her hands in the air and silently asked the gods to spare her of this. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

"Hello, Ms Potts!" Peter said happily. Logan jumped into his lap and cuddled into himself, draping his tiny, furry arms around Peters leg. "I was chilling here with Tony, basically, talking about my webs and then Loki came in and-" 

"Wait, _Parker_!" Pepper waved her arms to stop Peter. "Slowly, please, tell me what the hell happened?" 

"Okay," Peter paused, gently petting Logan's dark brown fur. "Well, I was here with Tony and Bruce, I think Thor was lingering around somewhere, too. We were talking science, you wouldn't want to hear about that, when we heard an explosion." 

"Explosion?" 

"Yeah, like, it was quiet I guess, so Tony figured something in the suit room had malfunctioned, so he went to check it out, y'know? Well, of course Steve heard the boom and immediately came to check it out, so he went with Tony. Then, I don't know, they didn't come back, so Logan-" 

Logan's ears pricked up. He opened his eyes and glanced tiredly up at Peter. The boy patted his head and continued.

"Logan went to check it out. I was kinda hear by myself, waiting, y'know, and then I heard Thor shout, well, _roar_ is more like it, then Logan here scampered out. And well, he was a wolverine."  

Logan huffed, obviously offended. Peter smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Logan." The furry animal growled lightly and went back to sleep. 

"Okay. Okay," Pepper held her fingers to her temples and rubbed them hard. "And Tony? Steve?" 

"Sorry, Mrs Potts," Peters cheeks blushed a deep red. "They kind of, ran away in fear. And y'know, four legs are faster than two." 

"So, they _are_ in fact cats?" Pepper sighed, feeling defeated, as Peter nodded. "Did you happen to see which way they went?" 

"Uhm, down that hall, I think," he pointed towards the door leading directly towards Bruce's lab. 

 _Oh shit_ , pepper thought, just as she heard the Hulk explode. 


End file.
